Fire Emblem Fates: OC Child: Daveon
by Blackace70
Summary: Not a story, but rather an profile of an OC Child I made for my favorite pairing in Fates, CorrinxCamilla. Might make more chapters in the future. Reviews and Feedbacks are welcome.


**Yo everybody of the Fire Emblem community. Ace here with something a bit interesting for you guys. This isn't a story in a sense, but rather, a profile if you will. Of an OC Child between Corrin and Camilla. Ever since I got into Fire Emblem, I've been compelled to write something about it. And I while I do have some stories in mind. This was the first thing that came out.**

 **To those who have been following me, you'll know that this is the first OC I've created and shared on Fanfiction. But just like with Geo; I'd like to hear some feedback and tell me what you think. This might be the only chapter, or I might make more chapters for different scenarios depending on how you guys feel.**

 **So sit back, relax, and enjoy this profile.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of it's characters. Just my OC Daveon.**

 **-X-**

 **Name:** Daveon (Pronounced: Day-vee-an)

 **Age:** 17

 **Father:** Corrin(Only)

 **Mother:** Camilla(Only)

 **Routes:** Conquest  & Revelations

 **Race/Species:** Human/Dragon Hybrid

 **Siblings:** Kana (Older Sister)

 **Appearance:** Fairly toned yet slender 5'11 teenaged boy, with fair skin, crimson red eyes and long amethyst purple hair (Similar to Soleil's hairstyle but with a ponytail addition). His usual attire consist of a red shirt, with black pants that cover over a pair of silver armor-plated boots. An open, deep purple with gold trims long coat. And to finish it, like with Kana, Daveon also wear a dark blue bandana around his neck.

 **Personality:** Daveon is an all-around shy yet optimistic type of boy. Though he is not as outgoing as his older sister, in fact their personalities near total opposites. He does share in his sister's knack for being innocent and a bit naive. Though he does show to be the more mature-minded of the two from time to time. He's self-conscious and can be easily bashful or embarrassed when someone shows praise or amazement at his skill. But for the most part, he's a kind-heart and caring guy. Who won't hesitate to reach out and lend a hand.

 **Backstory:** Daveon is the second child to Corrin and Camilla, with Kana being older than him by a year. He's a quiet individual unlike his sister, often a bit shy around making new friends. Though if encouraged, he isn't hesitant to try and reach to others. Locked away inside of the Deep Realms as a means of protection from the war going on. Daveon spent most of his time playing with his older sister Kana. Other times when he wasn't playing with his sister, he would devote his time to the books, practicing spells and combats. As he wanted to follow in his parent's footsteps alongside Kana, who occasionally spars with him every now and then.

 **Paralogue:** One day, Daveon and Kana received word that their parents would be arriving at the deep realms to come and pay them a visit. And while Kana is excited to meet them again, Daveon is a bit more apprehensive about the meeting. Initially in the beginning when Kana and him had been born, their parents have visited them constantly. Taking any moment of freedom they had to come and play with their children. But as the years (Deep Realm wise) progress. And the war outside grew more intense (As the siblings soon realized). Corrin and Camilla's visits consecutive visits started gradually becoming less and less. Kana did not mind, as she, more or less understood the reason behind it. But Daveon was another story.

Because of their lack of visits, the young prince started to have self-conscious beliefs that their parents didn't seem to care about them as much as they originally did. Their mother more so than their father, as Camilla's visits were less frequent than her husband's.

Not wanting her younger brother to have any unconscious ill thoughts about their parents. Kana rebukes her brother's thoughts and states that they do indeed love them. They just never have the chance to express it. While this does lift up Daveon's spirits. He still holds some shadow of doubt inside him. The sibling's conversation is cut short when Daveon saves his sister from a stray arrow looking to pierce her skull. Seconds later, the pair found themselves being surrounded by mysterious invaders. Kana is shocked at the fact that the supposedly safe realm they were in had managed to be breached. She had been broken out of her stupor when she heard brother plead with her to run away. To which she refused automatically, horrified at the fact that her brother was basically telling her to abandon him and save herself. He argued that he would be fine as long as she got to mom and dad. Or at the very least escape, and that he would follow her shortly. But as he quickly realized, the thing about having an older sibling, especially a stubborn one at that too. They tended to have complete and total say over any decision they make or choose, whether the younger sibling like it or not.

In this case, Daveon sighed, though inwardly smiled in relief, as he found himself back-to-back with his sister ready to fend off the invaders.

For a pair of teens who had yet to see actual in their lives. Kana and Daveon were doing fairly well against their foes. Managing to drive them back for a little bit. However, because of their lack of inexperience and proper army training. Their moment of success and advantage, did not last long as they were soon becoming overwhelmed by the sheer number behind the forces. To the point where the two siblings were separated from each other. Uncaring of his own safety, Daveon reached out to Kana in hopes of getting close to her again. Until one enemy got a lucky shot and landed a hit from behind, forcing the teen into the ground and face-to-face with a arrow pointed straight at him. Daveon was unaware of his sister's cry of panic for him. As he focused solely on the weapon that would soon take his life. Just as he thought he would be accepting his fate today. A random fire spell could be heard, and the archer was blasted away. Daveon could only blink in shock at the sudden attack supposedly sent from heavens. Before he soon found himself seated on a familiar wyvern, in a protective embrace from none other than Camilla.

Daveon slowly broke his gaze away to see not only Kana, who was also safe and guarded by their father. But he also saw uncle Xander and the rest of the Nohrian sibling family here as well. Weapons and tomes ready to fend off the rest of the invaders. A look of fury and protection on their faces. But none of that even held a candle to his mother's glare.

And from the way the woman was glaring murderously at the assailants. Daveon soon realized, his mother wasn't just angry.

She was downright livid.

Camilla never once thought that anything could get her truly angry. Despite her having a foul mood every once and awhile. She would never lost her head no matter the situation. But when she saw her children, her babies, the pure example of her love created between her and Corrin, was being threatened. These lowly piece of filth had crossed the line. By the end of it heads would be rolled, and the fields would be bathed in their bloods.

What followed after the promised death sentence was a long and hard fought battle. Which resulted in the Nohrian Family victory, at the cost of having a near-death experience between Camilla, Kana, and Daveon.

After everything calmed down, a tearful reunion between parents and children occurred. Followed by an apology from Camilla claiming that if she had gotten to the realms sooner. She would've prevented them from having their lives put at risk in the first place. This statement, along with sight her having anxious filled tears, caused Daveon to break down into tears again. Realizing deep down, that his mother actually did care him and his sister. And no sooner after that, Daveon and Kana pleaded with their parents to let them join the fight in the war. Promising that they would pull their weight.

After some deep consideration, followed by high word praise from their aunt and uncles. Corrin and Camilla agreed to their requests, under the promise that the two would be careful and not to do anything too reckless (Or as Corrin claims, anything that their mother would do). And with that, the rest as they say is history.

 **S** _ **KILL & ABILITIES**_

 **Swordsmanship-** One of Daveon prime method of fighting. Like his sister Kana, Daveon is a proficient sword-fighter, specializing in longswords. Though his skill is not up to par with his father or his uncles. He shows a surprising amount of adept skills in dual-wielding. This skill can only be thanked due to a 'Special' ability of his.

 **Magic-** Another skill that Daveon inherited from his parents. Specifically his mother. Daveon has the potential skill to be a magic wielder. Though unlike swords, Daveon rarely uses or relies on this skill. Save if the situation demands for it. He mainly uses a fire spell, with the occasional thunder spell, whenever he does use magic.

 **Draconic Hybrid-** Being the son of a half human/half dragon hybrid parent can have it's ups and downs. And Daveon more or less, can relate to this fact. Though he has inherited his father's dragon like abilities as well. Unlike Kana who can fully transform into a dragon. Daveon can only do a 'partial' transformation. Complete with purple dragon wings and a tail. With the occasional claws. Though he is often discourage at the fact that he can only transform halfway into a dragon. He soon learned that this form can have it's uses, such as enhanced strength and speed. He also has more maneuverability than his dad and sister in this form. This also allows him to uses his weapons, or his claws if he needs to get up close and personal.

 **Royal Judgement: Deadshots-** Daveon "Special" Trump ability; he didn't know how he got this power or where it came from. Just that when he first summoned it as a will in wanting to protect his family. A mysterious weapon appeared before him. It had a unique shape, unlike any other weapon he had ever seen before. But when he first held it in his hands. In his heart, he somehow knew how to wield it.

Daveon's "Mysterious Weapon" is actually six magic powered musket guns. Created and manifested from Daveon's soul. Similar to the fashion of a Stand User in Jojo's Bizarre Adventures. Each musket gun has pin-point accuracy, able to home in on any enemy Daveon so wishes. They can range from piercing attacks to explosive shots. He can also control them mentally as they are able to float side by side. Another neat ability with this weapon is that they are to transform into swords. Enabling to allow Daveon to switch from long range to close range combat. With this; this is Daveon's useful and most favored fighting method.

-X-

" _Between our precious little Davy and our lovely Kana-Bun. Our children will grow up to be the most beautiful and strongest pair of fighters the world's ever seen. Right Darling?" -Camilla_

-X-

 **And with this, Daveon's profile is done. For of you who enjoyed reading it, please be kind enough to leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **Like I said, this may be the only chapter. But I may decided to write a paralogue for Daveon in the future. Who knows, but for now, I'm just content to leaving it at this.**

 **As usual, thank you for reading. If you enjoyed this, then please be as kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


End file.
